


Roommate Trouble

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Body Horror, Cute, Ghosts, Humor, Other, Roommates, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A baby girl share a room with the ghost of a woman.





	Roommate Trouble

Casa de Macho

A infant was babbling

She has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light pink onesie.

A baby girl was crawling into a old room which was now decorated.

Suddenly she hears a thunder crash

"Uh-oh?"

A black butterfly flew and landed on her head

She cooed

But black butterflies flew out of a window and formed into a woman.

She has long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress.

A baby girl hugged a ghostly woman

A goth woman groaned


End file.
